


Diaper

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [141]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diaper Kink, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, but no age play or infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hope this isn't too weird but Sabriel with a diaper kink? Like Gabe makes Sam wear them for hunts and then checks then when he gets home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaper

Gabriel patted Sam’s backside, and felt the padded diaper underneath Sam’s pants.

Sam gave a soft smile, feeling the comfort of the diaper as he walked out of the room.

“I’ll see you after the hunt.” Gabriel murmured.

“See ya.” Sam said, leaving out to the Impala, while Dean and Sam drove off to the graveyards for the remains of the two ghosts.

Sam knew that he could use the diaper in case of an emergency or he just wanted to go. Gabriel liked it when he wore them, and Sam was growing particularly fond of them as well.

_

It was a few hours later, and it was supposed to be a regular salt and burn, but the ghosts popped out of nowhere and started attacking them, and it had literally scared the shit out of Sam when he saw Dean get tossed by the ghosts.

They burned the bodies and left back to the Impala, quickly, while Sam shifted uncomfortably.

“You wanna come with me to the bar?” Dean asked.

“Nah…just drop me off at the room and go enjoy yourself.” Sam said.

“You got it.” Dean nodded. He dropped Sam off, and Sam watched Dean leave, before heading back into the room. Gabriel was waiting for him and Sam gave a small sheepish grin.

“You went?” Gabriel asked.

“Dean got tossed and I got the shit scared out of me.” Sam murmured.

“I see. You guys OK?”

“Yeah. Dean’s off to a bar.” Sam said, watching Gabriel grab the mat that they used to change Sam on.

“Do you need to pee?” Gabriel asked.

“No.”

“Alright. Come on, big guy.” Gabe patted the mat and Sam walked over and lied down, letting Gabe take off his pants and open the diaper up. “Keep your legs up so I can wipe you up.”

Sam lifted his legs in the air and watched as Gabriel grabbed a wipe and started to clean Sam up. Sam felt the cool wipe against his ass, near his balls.

Gabriel cleaned Sam up quickly, and even used a powder on his ass so Sam’s butt wouldn’t chafe, which meant he was planning to put on another diaper.

Gabriel got rid of the old, used diaper, and put on a fresh, clean one, connecting it and pulling Sam’s pants on and up. He left and washed his hands before coming back to Sam and helping him up. kissing him softly on the lips.

“Big boy is all clean now.” Gabriel murmured.


End file.
